


Society

by ScareyStrangeNeko18



Series: TheDarkEmoPoems [119]
Category: Poetry - Fandom, poems - Fandom
Genre: Other, darkpoems - Freeform, darkpoetry - Freeform, emopoems - Freeform, emotionalpoems - Freeform, thedarkemopoems - Freeform, thedarkemopoemsbyscareygirl15/ScareyStrangeNeko18 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23971702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScareyStrangeNeko18/pseuds/ScareyStrangeNeko18
Summary: Enjoy my poem ^^
Series: TheDarkEmoPoems [119]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/244963





	Society

Society 

This is Society 

Where bullying happens 

Mental health 

Being misused 

Life is perfect 

All shine and rainbows 

The rainbows are pretty 

Bullying is still here 

When will mental health? 

Have a turn

This is society 

Every twist 

Is unexpected 

Well known 

As a norm 

Of society 

A normal thing 

That happens 

All the time 

People walk by it 

Not pay attention 

Just to the 

Flowers 

With rainbows 

All sunshine and rainbows 

Everything is at piece 

The children are smiling 

Holding hands 

As fireworks 

Fly 

All come down 

To light up

Society 

Making it great again 

So much more 

People losing 

Their minds 

Everything is torn 

A mess 

Chaos 

So much destruction 

This is how 

Society is 

It’s beautiful 

Fun 

Joy 

Happiness 

Behind us 

Is a mess of how 

It looks like 

This is

Society


End file.
